


To Love Again

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Implied Smut, James Potter - Freeform, Lily Evans - Freeform, Smut, circus AU, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The circus sets the scene as lost love is found again. Jily Circus AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on The Night Circus by Erin Morgenstern. We hope you enjoy and would love to see some feedback!

The circus is made for them. The overall darkness and mystery that comes with the grounds defines them. It’s like a secret that presses between lips on a midsummer’s night. Every night is magical and every night holds a breath of fresh surprises.

  
Lily’s lithe body loops and bends high above, a dark form against a dark sky. He is always there watching, whether she knows it or not. His hazel eyes always present for her performances on the high wire. And her green ones conspicuously peeking in during his magical acts. They’ve been drawn to each other since opening night, orbiting one another like twin suns.

  
It has been one long game of cat and mouse. Longingly awaiting the moment that the other would make the first move. The move that would change the flow of their worlds. Allowing their paths to interflow and begin anew.

James is watching her now, as she dances upon the tightrope. She’s wearing nothing but a black leotard spangled with tiny silver stars. Stars that could only compare to the everlasting expanse above their very heads. Her hair, usually hidden in performances, is long and loose for this rehearsal. This very fact being the signal that James had been keeping an eye out for all of these months. The signal that he wasn’t the only one feeling this potential.

  
Her heart beats faster than a hummingbird’s tonight. She can see his messy hair far below as their eyes connect blatantly for the first time. The furtive, secretive glances that became their pattern had now been broken. This is uncharted territory now, this acknowledgement of their attraction to each other. Neither could anticipate how this night of infinite possibilities could end.  
Slowly Lily climbs down from her perch. James is waiting for her at the bottom with a hesitant grin on his face.

  
“Want to go on an adventure, Evans?” he quietly asks as a smirk makes its way onto his face.

  
“That depends, Potter, what will this ‘adventure’ involve?” Lily replies back, a cheeky grin on her face.

  
He doesn’t say a word, simply takes her hand and leads her through the labyrinth of black-and-white tents. The grounds are barren of its usual life forms at this late hour of the night. It is as if the universe is frozen for the sole purpose of allowing Lily Evans and James Potter to escape the mortal world. For once the two of them get their own way. For once the entire world belongs to them.

  
They slip inside a dimly lit tent. Though they’ve rarely spoken, it doesn’t feel like they need to. It is as if they had been together in their past lives, and this is a reconnection of two souls who had lost their way.

  
Their hands become extensions of each other and soon their hands aren't the only things that are touching. She presses her dancer’s body close to him, still clad only in a thin leotard. “James,” she whispers close to his ear, lips brushing his skin. “James.”

  
He replies by turning his head and closing the distance between their mouths. It’s like fire, this new touch, like fire and wind. It is a passion that neither of them had felt before, and neither of them have any thought to stop this life-altering feeling.

  
For a moment James pulls away from her and stares into her eyes. Words are silently exchanged as she nods her head and begins tugging at his shirt. He pulls on the straps of her leotard and it falls, revealing the rest of her milk-white skin. She lifts his shirt up to pull it off, leaving him bare-chested. They are kissing again; it is a new breath of air, better than before. Lily’s hand wanders down to James’ buckle as she pulls it loose.

  
By now his hands have traveled to her waist; they’re hot and rough on her skin. His mouth moves down to her stomach as he begins to kiss his way up and Lily pulls his pants down to the floor. He slowly licks up her body and she lets out the smallest moan. She gently slips her fingers into his underwear, only to hear a quick gasp leave James’ mouth as she made contact with what she was looking for.

  
Lily moans again as his tongue swirls; she stumbles back and feels a table against her legs. She sits on top and wraps her legs around James’s waist. They are kissing more intensely than before as James slips his tongue into Lily’s mouth. James begins bucking his hips against hers before laying her down on the table.

  
“God, just take me already,” she groans. Her hands find the waistband of his boxers and forcefully pull them off. He grins and kisses her roughly before entering her.

  
She feels emotions she’s never experienced before. His touch sets her afire. Lily moans as he leans impossibly closer. She leans back, then forward, unable to hold still. It’s truly magic, nothing else could possibly describe this moment. They are now an extension of each other, where one ends, the other begins. Or maybe they’re unending, a forever created between them.  
Together they are powerful, together they were undefeatable. Nothing can come between them, not now, not ever. They slow, and Lily sinks to the floor. James follows.

  
“I feel as if I’ve known you for a lifetime,” James says, still breathing heavily.

  
“Perhaps from another life,” Lily suggests as she lays her head on his shoulder.

  
They are familiar with each other. Of course they knew each other, they had too. After all he was James Potter and she was Lily Evans and no matter what time it was, where they were, or even who they were, they would always find each other.


End file.
